Russia
Russia is a very important pup in my story line, but he isn't a main pup. info Russia is a extremelly serious Jack Russel terrier who rarely ever smiles. He is VERY smart and stiff. He is like a father to Codi, who constantly tries to gain his approval. Russia rarely is proud of his adopted son. he is very gruff and speaks in a bit of a growly voice. Russia is a military dog that is no longer serving. Russia lives in an old alley where he is watched over by a tabby cat Kiwi. Kiwi gets him food and is by his side constantly. As much as Russia complains about Kiwi, he loves her at heart. Russia may have been less rough when Cream was alive, and Codi knows this. bio Russia lived with his mate Cream and their humans Rose and Wysim. They were all quite young at the time. They lived together for a full year. Then that fatefull day came where Rose took Cream out shopping. Wysim and Russia were relieved to spend some time together. When the girls didn't return that night, they became worried. Then Wysim got a call telling him that Rose and Cream had died in a car crash. Wysim and Russia had never been more depressed. then Codi came into their lives. Suddenly, life took a good turn as they had new light in their lives. Then Wysim and Russia decided to join the Army. Codi stayed with a relitive. Codi was proud of his adopted father. a few years later... Russia was released from service because he was too old in their eyes. Russia returned home to find his boy in the paw patrol. The house was gone... so Russia had no where to live. He stayed with the paw patrol for a few weeks, then they rescued a ginger orange tabby she-cat Kiwi. She had a wound on her head so she had to wear a bandage that coveres half of the right side of her face. She grew close to Russia, so when she could leave, she offered to let Russia live in her alley. It was very comfy and full of things that Kiwi had secreted away. Russia and Codi agreed, and so Russia and Kiwi's life together began. Soon after he started living with kiwi, he came accross a young cockerspaniel. He took her too Kiwi who welcomed her with open arms. He named her Beatrice. appearance Russia is white with dusty colored tawny gold spots on his nose, ear, back, tail, and one paw. his ears are half cropped like Codi. His eyes are sparkly ice-blue. he wears a marine blue bandanna around his neck. his tail is rather short but fluffy. His hidden collar is a dark olive green color. trivia * Russia often tells stories of his time in the military, he always remembers everything. Every last detail. * Russia often complains about his stiff back, but Kiwi always finds something plush for him to lay on. * Russia once had a mate, but she died in a car crash. R.I.P Cream D= * Russia adopted Codi soon after Cream was killed. * Russia cares for Kiwi just as much as she cares for him * Russia is deeply proud of his adopted son, but has trouble expressing it. * Russia never admits defeat. 'Stubborn as a mule.' Kiwi calls him. * He later on adopts a female pup too. stories he appears in Gallery Category:Fannon Category:Flavanna's characters Category:Male Category:Grumpy